This invention relates to a vaporizer, particularly to one having a vibrating member closely contacting a conductive disc elastically pushed by a spring for completely effecting high frequency vibration, and a guide net guiding liquid to immerse on an upper surface of an alloy member in the vibrating member for maintaining a thin layer of liquid thereon so that high frequency vibration is carried on continuously to dissolve water molecule to produce vapor. The alloy member is heated up by the heat produced by high frequency vibration, and then its heat is dissipated by a plurality of heat releasing leaves of a base of the vibrator, keeping the heat at a certain level.
Vaporizers are widely used, and a conventional vaporizer shown in FIG. 7 includes a water tray 7 with a center hole 71, and a vibrator 72 fitted in the center hole 71. The vibrator 72 consists of a ceramic member 73, an upper silver layer 74, a lower silver layer 75 on the ceramic member 73, a fixing member 76 and a signal wire 77. The upper and the lower silver layer 74 and 75 are connected to a logic circuit and a drive circuit (not shown in Figure) by means of the signal wire 77, receiving high frequency vibrating signals to produce high frequency vibrations. Then the ceramic member 73 is fixed in the fixing member 76, which is then adhered on the bottom of the water plate 7 around the center hole 71. This kind of structure may easily cause leaking by high frequency vibration for a long period of time. Moreover, the upper silver layer 74 directly contacts with water, negative pressure may occur owing to air explosion induced by water vaporizing produced by high frequency vibration. Then the silver layer may peel off or split to lose its function. As the vibrator 72 has to be placed in water 3 cm to 10 cm deep, so if the water level is too low to let the vibrator expose out of the water, there is no water to be vaporized, with heat rising up and impossible to dissipate to result in burning of the whole vaporizer.